The Bratty Master
by Poyudi Hytori
Summary: This contains LukeXGuy BoyLove.    This story starts before the story to the video game. Luke is a bratty Master and demands a lot of attention. What will happen between these two?


**The Bratty Master.**

**Part One**

**A/N : **I wrote this after chapter 4, but before chapter 5 of the "Naruto's Wish" Fanfiction. Originally this was going to be a One-Shot, but ended up being a 3 parter that I uploaded to Y!G. Now I'm uploading it here! (I am sorry if I missed any BBcode when editing this for this site.)**  
><strong>

It was another normal boring day at the manor, and Guy knew it wouldn't be long before Luke was bored out of his mind; and so Guy was waiting for what he knew was coming. Vaan wasn't going to be here today for sword training with Luke, which meant that Luke's boredom would be worse today.

Out in the gardens that resided in the center of the manor, Guy sat and waited for Luke to yell at him from his window. While he waited, Guy ran his fingers threw his golden blond hair. Thinking back, he remembers when he first joined everyone at the manor, when he signed up to work there and his goals back then. Guy began to wonder to himself, was this really what he wanted? Did he really still want those things he did all those years ago? Was he really okay being Luke's servant in this place?

Guy leaned back a little more, and yawned, almost leaning too far to keep balance. In title, Guy was just another servant, but in reality, he was Luke's body guard, sword trainer (When Vaan wasn't there), and Luke's personal servant; on top of keeping up an appearance of being another servant for the Duke's family. All of this while studying their family, and waiting for his moment to act, to carry out his plan against Luke, and against the Duke's Family who hurt his own so badly.

Despite what the Duke tried, and what he intended for Guy; Guy's most important role seemed to be as someone close to Luke's age, someone who Luke could look at as a friend, and have fun with, despite how Luke's family tried to cut him off from all outside contact. Guy was the only person in the whole manor who really had the guts to actually talk to Luke. After all, anyone else either got fired, or reassigned to a really bad job, in order to keep them away from Luke. But Guy was just the one person they couldn't do that with, Luke saw to that every day. Although Luke would never admit it, Guy knew that Luke counted him as his only friend beside the princess, and that Luke liked having him around. For some reason, that was enough for Guy, enough to make him feel good about his life as it was; truly, he could be happy living like this for a long while to come.

"GUY!" Luke yelled out the window at Guy, causing him to lose his balance and fall off his carefully balance place upon the railing below Luke's window. Luke smirked at this, as that was his intention from the moment he noticed Guy wasn't paying any attention to him.

Guy stood up and dusted off his clothes, looking up at Luke, he noticed Luke's bed head, and that he was only wearing pants. "Finally woke up I see, isn't it noon already Luke?" Luke yawned and turned his back to Guy. "What's the point getting up in the morning, there's nothing to do here!" Luke walked away from the window as he talked, and Guy laughed.

Knowing that if he didn't hurry up Luke would get mad at him, Guy jumped up into the open window into Luke's room. This was to keep anyone from finding out that Guy visited Luke in his room. No one was in this area of the gardens at this time, and the gardener would never rat Guy and Luke out in a million years, making this a safe way for those two to meet up and talk. Or at least that's how this started out…

After a few…. Mishaps…. By certain maids and other servants of the manor, Luke would only let Guy do certain things, such as brushing out his long red hair. It was certainly something Luke became very touchy and protective about, then again who could blame him. After all, there was the one maid who pulled out a chunk of his hair by mistake, the one who lit it on fire, the one who closed it in a window, the one who mistook his hair for a red towel… You get the picture…. Starting some time ago, Luke would only let Guy anywhere NEAR his hair.

And that is what he wanted Guy for today. This became a daily thing that Guy had gotten used to, when Luke wakes up, he looks for Guy, and makes him comb out his long red hair; a process that took nearly an hour each morning for Guy. Luke's hair was not only long, but thick as well, and always a mess for some reason or another; each thing adding time and difficulty for Guy when combing out Luke's hair. Not that he minded, Guy loved Luke's hair, it was so soft, and beautiful, and long, and smelled soooooo good, and was so warm to the touch from the sun heating it.

Thinking about it, Guy began to blush just a little bit, he liked Luke's hair a little TOO much, not to mention that Luke wasn't wearing a shirt today, that back looked sooo good in the sunlight, so smooth, so soft, so temping, it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and Guy was betting that Luke's back felt really nice to the touch, warm, friendly, comfortable…. _Wait! What am I thinking! If I was caught touching Luke like that by ANYONE I'd be fucked._ Firmly blushing now, Guy swallowed hard, and tried to suppress his blushing face. Guy didn't want Luke to know that he thought like that, especially since Guy himself didn't understand why he thought like that. Luke was his friend okay, but Luke often treated him like a lowly servant, well okay, Guy WAS a lowly servant, but he's also Luke's friend, so why couldn't he be treated like it? Why did Luke give him such a cold shoulder… Shoulder… Luke's shoulder's looked so firm… so soft…. So inviting…. So prefect…. Guy wanted nothing more right now then to touch them, to caress them, to feel the touch of them, to know what they felt like, to have Luke WANT him to do that…

"Guy? Why are you staring at me like that? Get to brushing my hair already! It's boring enough around here without waiting for SOMEONE to brush my HAIR!" Luke was glaring at Guy, and Guy didn't notice it until he heard Luke's voice, Guy, of course, laughed it off. "Sorry about that, lost in thought ya know. Today just seems so peaceful, that it's easy to do that." This seemed to annoy Luke even more. "My. Hair. NOW." Luke said in a commanding voice at Guy. Guy complied too Luke's demand, and sat down behind him on Luke's bed with the hair brush in his hand.

"You know every day for the past few months I come in here and brush your hair for an hour, and I have to wonder, how is it that no one has caught us yet?" Guy posed a question he's been wondering for awhile, while carefully brushing Luke's hair. Picking up only a small hand full of Luke's hair at a time, Guy ran his bare fingers through the strands of hair, carefully feeling it…. Luke's hair was so soft today, the daily brushing of Luke's hair, along with all the soft silk pillows on his bed probably had a lot to do with that. But there was more to it than that, the sun had soften Luke's hair during the morning hours, Luke's hair was soft and warm to the touch, and so much more than that. Guy wanted to keep feeling Luke's hair like this, but knew better then to linger there like this. Guy took the brush through Luke's hair, slowly, a little at a time, as to not cause discomfort for Luke.

Luke didn't answer Guy's question; in fact, Luke seemed to be in a world of his own. No doubt thinking about how he wants to see the outside world so badly. It was something that bugged Luke to no end, he didn't want to like this, he didn't want to marry the princess, and he didn't want to be the Duke's son, or be apart if the royal family for that matter. Guy knew all of this, Luke trusted Guy to not spill any of his secrets to anyone. Why? Simply because Guy was always looking out for him.

Luke would often look into the sky, whether it was during the day, or at night; at the clouds, or the stars; Luke would stare at the sky, and wonder if he'd ever be able to leave this manor.

Luke sighed, and Guy understood what he was feeling. "Luke…." Guy was about to speak up, but Luke softly shook his head, knowing full well that Guy couldn't offer him anything that would make him feel any better.

Guy wanted nothing more in this moment than to hug Luke, to tell him not to worry, to promise Luke that he'd take him out of this place one day, that he'd make Luke's dreams come true. But Guy wouldn't do it; he knew that he couldn't do it, that he shouldn't do it. Guy knew that if that happened somehow, that he was able to help Luke get out of here. That both of them would be treated as traders to the royal family, that he would pay for it with his life, and that Luke would never see sunlight again.

Luke of course knew this too, without saying a word, without ever hearing Guy say it, Luke knew that if he could do it, that Guy would take him away from this awful place. This place where he never felt at home, this place where he never felt loved by his parents, this place where he was a prisoner for life, a prisoner because someone else had committed a crime, because someone kidnapped him years ago, because it caused him to lose his memories of everyone. Luke hated it all; he hated everyone for it… But even so…. They were his family, for seven years they have taken care of him, even though he was never allowed to leave, for seven years they kept him safe, for seven years they kept him in this place for his own safety. Yeah, they were going over-board with this protection and safety, after all, Luke was 17, and more than ready and able to take care of himself. He could even have Guy or a few guards go with him when he left the manor. Luke tried to convince his father and uncle to let him leave the manor by saying these things, but it never worked, and even worse, Guy would get blamed for putting ideas in his head.

Having been quite awhile since Guy started brushing his hair; Luke was beginning to focus on how good it felt. Guy's hands going through his hair, feeling that touch, Guy sitting so close to him…. The feeling of the brush going through his hair… Luke would never admit it, but he liked it. These mornings, sitting in the sunlight, with Guy right there with him, brushing his hair like this, sitting like this with him; Luke came to treasure them dearly. If it wasn't for Guy being there, he would've never made it this far, Guy taught him everything when Luke lost his memories, Guy took care of him, looked after him, and Luke knew it. Guy was the one person Luke could count on, no matter what he did.

Luke sighed softly, without realizing it. The sigh was a happy one, and it made Guy smile. _You know, sometimes I think he sleeps in so little just to get me to stare at him in the morning. Not that I don't like it, I mean I REALLY like it, all that skin showing, all that lovely, soft, warm skin…. _Before Guy could stop himself, he had touched Luke's back, and began to slowly feel his skin. Realizing this too late, Guy stopped his hand in the wrong spot, and it tickled Luke… Badly… Luke began laughing out loud, not being able to control his reaction to what Guy did, Luke turned around to smack him, but stopped short when someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Master Luke! Are you okay! I heard noises!" Luke quickly forgot about Guy for the moment and turned to the door, yelling. "I'm changing my clothes right now!" Knowing that this would work, as none of the servants were allowed to see him while he wasn't fully dressed. "Oh! I'm sorry Master Luke! I'll leave now!" The servant walked away from the door, and both Luke and Guy gave a sigh of relief.

Guy had really lucked out on that one, the servant woman had interrupted at _just_ the right time to save him from having to explain to Luke why he was feeling him up. Well…. Almost….

"Guy…" "Yes Luke?" "You're still touching my back, and it still tickles…." Luke turned to look at Guy, who was blushing when he realized this. Quickly pulling his hand back, and seeing Luke's judgmental look, Guy tried to laugh it off. "I really got you that time huh Luke?"

This however only served to annoy the red head further, as Luke began to glare at Guy. In truth, Luke wanted Guy to keep petting him, Luke had noticed right away, and it was a good ten minutes before Guy realized he was doing it. Luke happily allowed it; it felt nice on his skin, Guy's hand was caressing Luke's back, up and down, and Luke enjoyed the feeling of Guy's hand as he did it. If anything, Luke was really annoyed at Guy for stopping. But he wouldn't say anything, it wasn't proper for someone of his standing to enjoy a moment like that with a servant….. No matter how badly he wanted to feel it again… He wasn't going to give Guy even the smallest hint about it….

**The Bratty Master**

**Part Two**

In the basement of the manor, Guy was hiding out behind some food crates. After yesterday, after his slip up with Luke, he didn't want to be found for a while. It was well past noon already, and Guy was staring at his right hand, playing in his head over and over what had happened the day before. Thinking about how it felt, touching Luke like that, caressing Luke's back like that, without thinking about it, without realizing it, how could he…. How could Guy hope to show his face around Luke again after that?

Luke's skin felt better then Guy had expected, it was heavenly to feel, so soft, so smooth, so warm to the touch, and for a moment, it felt so friendly, so kind…. Guy couldn't get it out of his mind, it was driving him nuts; because when he thought about it, there was no way Luke didn't notice it before he did, there was just no way, and… There was more than that… For a moment, for one sweet moment…. Guy felt like Luke was enjoying it too…..

But that couldn't be! The Duke's Son couldn't _like_ him. Luke was engaged to the Princess! There was just no way Luke would enjoy something like that from a _Guy_. No way…. It just wasn't possible… And Guy couldn't afford to make such a mistake, not now, not here…. No matter what Guy's feelings were, no matter what he thought, it had to stop…. Guy couldn't act on those desires, not _ever_… For there was no possible way it would end well… To begin with, Luke would get pissed at him, and never want to see him again…. Then there's the Duke, and the Duke's wife…. They would both find out, and they would punish Guy…. Worse yet…. Without Luke sticking up for him, Guy would be as good as dead.

Guy curled up, his knees touching his chest, and his head buried into his arms. He felt ready to burst. Ready to cry his eyes out… There was no way he could deny what he felt any longer…. Not after that…. Guy had to face the truth of what he felt, of what happened yesterday…. Guy had been Luke's friend for so long, and for the last seven years… Guy had been watching Luke struggle to relearn everything he forgot, Guy was always there with Luke, helping him every step of the way. Seven years of being Luke's only friend…. Seven years…. Those rare sweet moments when he made Luke smile were Guy's favorite memories…. Thinking about those times…. Like the time they snuck into the kitchen to steal Apple Gels from the cooks…. Or when they surprised Luke's mother with a gift…. Then there was the time when Luke was so worried that he'd get in trouble for breaking that vase, and Guy took the blame for him… Guy would never forget Luke's smile that day.

Thinking about this brought a smile to Guys face…. A smile that quickly faded when he thought about yesterday…. _What am I going to do! _The feeling came back, and all Guy wanted was to cry. Guy had no clue what to do, he didn't know if Luke even saw into it deeper. _Heh… Luke isn't that smart really… He probably didn't even realize…. Yeah, Luke probably just thought that it was his own hair brushing against his back… He probably turned to yell at me thinking that I dropped his hair or something and let it tickle him… _These thoughts clamed Guy down…. He had _time_ to figure things out on his own…. If Luke never realized or noticed it…. Then Guy could pretend it didn't happen…. Yeah… That's what Guy would do…. He would pretend that it never happened…. He'd go on with his platonic feelings inside him, and never say a word about them to anyone….

Guy slowly looked up from his lap; he knew that Vaan was coming over today to train with Luke… That gave Guy some time to himself, time to think, time to relax….

For now, Guy decided that he would think about what happened some more, this time he smiled. _Heh… I got to touch Luke's back, and even take time to feel it. _Guy looked at his hand some more, smiling, and blushing. Luke's skin was so soft, and yet so firm; it was so smooth, with a little bit of roughness to it. It tickled a little because of the tiny bit of roughness to it, remembering that made Guy giggle a little to himself. Luke's hair was so long, that it hid his back quite well, so it was in a very nice way; like seeing a part of Luke's body that no one else got to see, and feeling it was a great bonus.

Guy had lost track of time in all his thoughts, and didn't realize that Luke's training session ended about ten minutes ago. Guy also didn't realize that Luke had found him about three minutes ago, that Luke was sitting in front of Guy, staring at him. "What are you so happy about?" Luke said with a snide look on his face. This made Guy nearly jump out of his skin. Luke was sitting there, watching him, watching him smile and… and… AND BLUSH! _Damn it Guy! How could you let this happen! You're suppose to be a swords master! Quick! Quick! I have to come up with something! _"Whatever…. Come on!" Luke stood up and grabbed Guy's arm to drag him along. Completely clueless on how relieved Guy was that Luke lost interest in it so quickly.

Before too long, Luke had pulled Guy along with him out into the court yard area. Where Vaan was waiting for the both of them.

Guy was a little confused; yes he meant with and talked with Vaan every now and then. After all they are two of the only three people who survived that disaster at his home way back when. But sending Luke to go and fetch him? That was a new one.

"Ahh.. There you are Luke and Guy, a little late aren't you guys?" Vaan said in such a light hearted tone. Luke smiled. "Sorry Master Vaan! It wasn't easy to find Guy for you. He was hiding in the basement!"

Of course…. Why would Guy be expecting anything different…. Luke abuses him day in and out for many different things, and gives nothing but complete respect to Vaan…. Guy of course frowned at Luke's reaction to Vaan, and his words. Guy didn't like it one bit, calling Vaan 'Master' like that, being so happy to hear his voice like that, willing to do anything he asked of him like that! Guy was beginning to show his announce and anger on his face at what had happened.

Guy wasn't even trying to hide it though, he knew that Luke didn't pay even one single second of attention to ANYONE else when _Vaan_ was around. And every time, _every single time_, that Vaan was over here, for the rest of the day after he left. All Guy would hear about from Luke was how cool _'Master Vaan'_ was! Hours and hours of 'Vaan is so cool' and 'I like when Vaan visits' and 'Vaan taught me a new sword trick today.' On and on and on…. It's all about _Vaan_…. Stupid Vaan….

Guy couldn't stand it, not for one second. He knew Vaan was helping him to get back at the Duke's family, but this was so annoying! It made it harder to stand being around Luke at times. Sooooo….. Much…. Harder…

"Guy! Snap out of it!" Vaan gave a quick, clear, command to Guy. Which served to tick him off worse. "What!" Guy snapped at Vaan, while trying hard not too; because Guy knew that if Luke caught him doing anything even the least bit disrespectful to Vaan, that he'd be upset with him.

"I'm not going to be around for the next week or two, can I count on you to continue Luke's Sword training?" Vaan was looking directly at Guy, and Guy looked back at him; of course taking note that Luke was so star struck at the moment that he didn't even notice that Vaan was talking to Guy.

Guy sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's no problem." Guy replied. Vaan nodded his head. "Good. I'll see you boys later then." With that Vaan left, and like usual, Luke became a whiney brat that didn't want Vaan to leave. _And Luke's suppose to be my master…. Some master… Whining because he's leaving… Whining because he wants Vaan to stay here forever with him…. Such a mother fucking brat!_

Luke turned to Guy, wanting to whine at him about Vaan leaving for the next hour or so, but Guy was already storming off in anger. _[i]What's Guy's Problem? He's never acted like that before…._

Luke is sitting alone in his room; on his right cheek is a bandage from the first day of training with Guy, and on his hands and left shoulder were even more from days two and three. Luke had to finally admit it, after three days of having his hair yanked every morning, after three days of getting the cold shoulder from Guy, after three days of rough training sessions with Guy, Luke had to finally admit it to himself. Guy was angry about something. But Luke still couldn't figure it out, and Guy wasn't talking to him. Luke hadn't done anything wrong, it was Guy's problem, whatever he was upset about. It didn't involve Luke at all. Luke was sure of this, but Guy was still taking out whatever it was on him.

Luke could've done more than complain and yell at Guy for it, but that would mean complaining to his parents, which would mean Guy would be in trouble, and Luke wouldn't see him for a few weeks. At least until Vaan got back anyway and sorted the whole thing out. This meant that Luke's hands were tied, either he put up with Guy's bad mood, or he got the both of them into a lot of trouble.

Of course the servants and maids of the castle had questions, and his father and mother questioned him about the cuts and such on him. But he just told everyone that he was training harder than normal lately.

Luke laid back onto his bed, tired, and worn out from the training earlier with Guy. Luke had no idea that Guy was that good with a sword…. It made Luke look like nothing compared to him. "Why the hell is Guy a servant? With his skill he could easily be a knight…." Luke whispered to himself, realizing as he said it, that if Guy really did do that, Luke would never see him again.

That thought, with everything going on with Guy these past three days, was making Luke very depressed. Guy was always the one who cheered him up when he was sad or depressed…. But what was Luke suppose to do now? When Guy was the _problem_? There wasn't anyone else who he could talk too. Well…. There was Natalia… But Luke couldn't talk to _her_ about his problems with Guy. She was nuts, and all she ever wanted to talk about was their future together, and about how Luke supposedly asked her to marry him. Something that he doesn't even REMEMBER! Why was Luke expected to keep a promise he has no memory of once so ever, to someone he doesn't remember at all. Luke doesn't even know _if_ he really did make that promise. It was his father, uncle, Natalia, and his mother that told him that he did. It might've just been a trick to make sure that they could control Luke even more. On top of that, whenever he asked Guy, Guy always acted weird about it, and avoided the topic altogether. And if Guy couldn't tell him what happened, then how was he suppose to believe everyone else. After all, Guy was the only one that ever seemed to really care about him. Guy was the only one he could believe, without a doubt.

Luke sighed deeply, depressed by all of this, it wasn't often he thought about this stuff much, but with little to distract him, he couldn't help but think about it.

After a few minutes of thinking these thoughts, Luke sat up in his bed, looking like he had a realization; but that quickly turned into an evil looking grin. Luke had a plan, a plan to get Guy back to normal. Although this was a good plan for Luke, it probably wasn't the best way to make Guy feel better, but then again, since when did Luke care about that? All Luke wanted was for Guy to be nice to him again.

With that thought in mind, the evil little thought in his mind, Luke left his room in search of Guy.

In a completely different area of the manor than Luke's room, Guy was hard at work doing his chores as a servant of the Duke's family; mostly just folding bedding and such in a guest room. Guy knew he didn't have to do this, that his job was mainly in the area that Luke's room was in, but right now Guy didn't much feel like seeing Luke. After Luke fawned all over Vaan like that, and after having almost slipped up badly enough to practically admit his feelings to Luke; Guy was just upset….

Feeling like Luke didn't really notice or care much about him, and being ignored in favor of Vaan, of all people, Guy really wasn't happy with Luke. Then there was the being dragged around at Luke's whim to do things like training, and to brush Luke's hair, or whatever else. Guy really wasn't enjoying the treatment. But, in complete truth, Guy was upset with himself, and his situation. Guy likes Luke a lot, and knows he can never act on those feelings, and since recent events forced him to come to terms with that, he wasn't very happy.

To make it worse, he couldn't talk to Luke about it, about any of it. And he certainly couldn't talk to Natalia about it… Natalia… There was another bridge waiting to be burned. If she found out how Guy felt, she'd never forgive him, EVER.

Guy sighed deeply, seeing no way out of this… And well, he knew in his heart that it wasn't fair to take it out on Luke, Guy's feelings aren't Luke's fault after all, and neither is this situation, or the fact that it all sucked….

"Guy! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Guy turned around and met Luke's smiling face, which was mere inches away from his own. The first thing Guy's eyes spotted were Luke's lips. They looked so prefect and being so close was just too much of a temptation. Guy swallowed, but before his train of thought could continue, Luke grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him. "Hey! What are you...?" Luke turned back and looked at Guy. "You're going to wash my hair!" With that Luke continued to drag Guy along with him. Guy was speechless at this statement, and could no longer form together enough of a thought to even try to resist Luke.

Before long, and by the time Guy regained a sense of what was happening, both he and Luke were in the room with the bath. Guy looked around the room quickly, and then remembered that just moments before, Luke told him that he was going to wash his hair. Guy began to blush, badly, realizing that this would mean he would see Luke without any clothes on, and moments after that his face turned red upon realizing that Luke would see HIM without any clothes on.

Luke began to undress by pulling off his shirt; he turned to look at Guy, who was leaving the room running. There was no way Guy could take a temptation like THAT. The idea alone of what was happening was enough to make his nose begin bleeding.

Luke instantly looked annoyed, and put his shirt back on. "Guy….." Luke was glaring at the Doorway of which Guy had left through. Luke wasn't about to give up on his idea so soon. He was going to get Guy to wash his Hair, Luke wanted to feel Guy's hands as he washed his hair; and so Luke left the room as well, running after Guy.

About ten minutes later, both Guy and Luke were in Luke's room. Guy was still recovering from what almost happened, and Luke was looking annoyed. "What's the big deal? It's just washing my hair!" Luke said at Guy with a snide tone.

"What's the big deal? Okay I'll tell you what the big deal is! First you make me comb out your hair EVERY DAY, Then you ignore me completely in favor of VAAN! THEN you nag me without end to spend time with you, all day long, when I just want some time alone! And now, NOW you expect me to just wash your hair, and put up with us BOTH being in a bath TOGETHER. YOU!" Guy was getting louder by the second, yelling at Luke by this point. Guy went to take in a deep breath to continue yelling, getting even tenser as he did.

Luke however grabbed onto Guy's shirt, and pulled Guy into a kiss.

Luke's tongue went right into Guy's mouth with this well timed move. Luke couldn't stand it anymore; he wanted to know what it would feel like to do this with Guy.

Kissing deeply, his tongue against Luke's; Guy's body completely relaxed. It's what he had wanted, to feel those soft sweet lips pressed against his, to taste Luke's tongue in his own mouth, Guy couldn't of been happier in that moment. This moment made Guy forget about all his problems, Luke had _forced_ Guy into a kiss, and it was this that really made Guy happy. Because it meant that Luke wanted him, that he was wanted by Luke.

Luke pulled back from the kiss and looked into Guy's eyes; Guy was blushing and smiling happily. "Wow…. That felt so good." Were the only words Guy could get out of his mouth; hearing this made Luke blush more than Guy.

After a moment, Luke leaned back in for a kiss, and Guy meant his lips this time. Luke was still holding onto Guy's shirt, pulling him in. This kiss was a little different, as Guy was kissing back with just as much passion as Luke was. When they both pulled back a little, their tongues were still touching in mid-air between then, and they were still making out like that, both of them feeling very warm and happy.

"Luke? Is there a problem? I heard yelling!" At what had to be the worst moment to do so, Luke's mother came rushing into the room just in time to see their tongues touching like that. She screamed, dropping everything she was holding, and the guards came running in as well. Guy and Luke were both a little stunned by this, and not being able to really do anything else, they slowly pulled away from each other….

**The Bratty Master**

**Part Three**

"Luke! How could you! What would Natalia think? What would your Uncle think?" Luke, his mother, and his father were in the manor's meeting room, each sitting down at the table. Luke's father stares at his son with a greatly angered look on his face, while Luke's mother just looks disappointed in her son.

"Why should I care what they think! I don't know Natalia! And my Uncle is the person who just decided to lock me up in this manor for my whole life! I certainly don't owe them anything." Luke looked away from his mother, and stared out the window. He wasn't happy about this one bit.

"Don't you dare say that about your future wife, or your future father-in-law!" The Duke, Luke's father, snapped at Luke after what he said. "How dare I? How dare you keep me locked up in this place!" Luke slammed his hands into the table as he shouted at his father. "I'm going to my room!" Luke shouted as he walked to the door to leave. "Don't you dare leave while I'm talking to you Luke! Get back here and SIT DOWN!" Luke's father stood up to yell at his son. However Luke wasn't about to listen to him now, not after dealing with him for seven years, how he just decided everything for Luke, how he disapproved of Luke making any friend once so ever; And so Luke left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Duke was about to chase after him in a fit of furry, but his wife stood in his way, shaking her head. "Please dear, let's just give him a little time, enough time for us all to calm down a little bit from what happened. After all, I'm sure it's just a faze he's going through, he wouldn't just write Natalia off like this, not Luke, not my little Luke." The Duke seemed to heed her words, and sat back down. "Now, we need to deal with that servant who dared to touch my son like that!" The Duke hit the table with his right fist, but again his wife just shook her head. "If we do anything bad to Guy, it will only upset Luke even more. They have been friends since childhood, besides; it was Luke who did the deed, not Guy. He's innocent in all this."

The Duke shook his head. "This servant must pay! I don't care what he did or didn't do; I don't care how Luke will react. He has to face the punishment for what he's done!" The Duke went to get up, but his wife placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dear, please listen. Guy is the only person in this manor that keeps Luke from running away from us. If we get rid of him, or hurt him, Luke will run from us, and we'll never see him again. You know what your brother told us, no matter what…" Luke's mother started, and the Duke cut her off to finish it. "No matter what, Luke must not leave here, as the fate of our kingdom depends on him fulfilling what he was born to do."

"Then what are we to do? We can't just let Luke do that!" The Duke looked right into the eyes of his wife, who had no answers for him. "Luke is 17, we can't control him forever…. We have to face the fact… This is his choice to make, and it's one we can't stop." The Duke's wife looked out the window, to see Luke storming into the wing of the manor that his room was in. "Well then, we'll invite Natalia over, and let Luke tell her himself what he did."

Later that day, Luke was still in his room, sitting on his bed, worried about Guy. Luke knew he'd be okay, but his dad isn't known for letting servants get away with friendly behavior, much less what Guy actually did with Luke. Luke was also pretty sure that they'd call Natalia and have her come over; after all it's what his father does every time he has trouble controlling Luke. Natalia was their last resort, they tried using Vaan once, but Vaan just laughed it off, and said that Luke will be Luke. Something Luke's father didn't want to hear.

Luke looked out his window, if he hurried; there was a chance to get Guy out of here safely. But Luke's only chance would be at night, when only three soldiers were around. But Luke knew better, it was too soon to assume the worse, he had to wait and see how things would play out. Which was against his nature to do so, however Vaan is always telling him to wait for the right moment before making a move. Maybe for once, Luke would actually listen to those words.

It didn't take that long, Luke heard a knock at his door, the knock was light, and short. He knew right away it was Natalia; no one else knocked on his door like that, and actually expected him to answer. "I'm coming in Luke!" The door slowly opened, and Natalia stepped into the room. "So, your mother tells me you have something to tell me?"

Luke glared at her, pissed off. _So their plan is to have me tell Natalia that I made out with Guy? Great… My parents, always looking out for me…._ "What's your problem? I go through all the trouble of hurrying over because your father said it was important, and you greet me with that look?" Luke just turned his head away from Natalia. "So where's Guy? And why is everyone so upset around here? Care to fill me in Luke?" Natalia leaned forward, towards Luke, and gave him a look of 'You better tell me'.

"Everyone's upset over the same thing they always are, because Guy and I were hanging out together." Natalia leaned back a little further then she was a moment before, and placed her right index finger on her lip. "I see… But wait, is that really all? Uncle seemed a little more upset than normal, and Guy isn't anywhere to be found. I know, I checked. I think he's hiding." Luke cringed at Natalia's words. "Father probably threw him into the dungeon…" Natalia quickly shook her head. "Nope, I checked. I sort of figured that if anywhere, with how uncle was acting, Guy would be there. But he wasn't…." Luke shot up from his bed, with a worried look on his face. "I KNEW IT! It isn't just the same normal fuss is it!" Natalia smiled and shook her finger at Luke. "And Guy is in the dungeon locked on up. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but it looked like he was in a lot of trouble whatever it was."

Luke became pissed off to a new level at Natalia's words. "NATALIA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Luke screamed at Natalia, and Natalia took a step back. "I wasn't expecting it to upset you _this_ much. I'm sorry Luke…. Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." Luke looked away from Natalia again, towards the ground. Luke knew Natalia wouldn't just let it go; she always dug at things until she got an answer. Luke guessed that's what made her such a good princess in the people's eyes.

"Well?" Natalia started tapping her right foot on the ground, and Luke sighed. _This wasn't going to be pretty_ is the only thought Luke had at that moment in time. But he started anyway. "Guy and I….." Luke paused, not wanting to say those words to Natalia. "Yes? You and Guy what? Did you try to escape the manor? Or something?" Luke shook his head, and Natalia got a puzzled look on her face. "Then what?" She questioned Luke. "I kissed Guy…." Luke braced himself, fearing the worst from Natalia.

"So it finally happened huh? I guess it was going to happen at some point…" Natalia didn't seem the least bit surprised, but she was a little sad to hear those words from Luke. Luke himself was surprised at Natalia's words, as long as Luke could remember, Natalia dreamed of marrying him, so how could she be taking this so lightly. "For the last seven years, ever since you returned to us without your memories Luke, I've watched you and Guy grow close to one another. And I knew back then, that someday, you might choose Guy over me. After all, I didn't have the time to be a very good friend like him. I had to help our people; I had to be a princess…. Something you helped me learn how to do, all before you lost your memoires." Luke was surprised by Natalia's words, and even began to smile, it was the first time Natalia had opened up to him like this. Another person actually understood him.

"But! Don't think for a second that I've given up Luke! You WILL REMEMBER your promise one day! And then you'll pick me! I just know it!" Natalia's hands were laid on her chest, and it looked like she had stars in her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling of Luke's room. "It figures…" Luke said while looking off to the side. "Besides Luke, I want the old you, the kind, cool guy that knew what being a leader meant. Without your memories, you just aren't the same…." Natalia looked off to the side, at the ground while she spoke those words.

"What do you think will happen to Guy?" Luke looked up at Natalia. "Don't worry Luke; both you and Guy are important to me. I won't let Uncle do anything to him. I promise."

It had been over an hour since Natalia went off to talk with Luke's father, and from his room, Luke could hear Natalia yell every now and then. Natalia had that type of yell, the type you could hear from anywhere. But for the last ten minutes or so, Luke didn't hear anything. Luke wondered if they had stopped arguing about Guy, or if they were taking a break?... No, it was more likely that Natalia left to go and get her father to yell at Luke's father for upsetting her.

The sun was setting, and it was beginning to get dark out, Luke was still worried, but figured he'd change into bedtime clothes. Taking off his shirt first, he went to his dresser afterwards to grab a pair of pajama pants to wear to bed. It was all Luke wore to bed these days, he liked the freedom from clothing that he felt from wearing them. Luke would just sleep without any clothes on, but he didn't want to be caught like that by his mother, or by Natalia. They both had the habit of busting in on him in the morning, with little warning.

So Luke slowly undressed himself, one piece of clothing at a time, until he was down to just a pair of boxers on him. He looked in the mirror at himself, and smiled. Luke was hot, and he knew it. Luke flexed his muscles a few times in-front of the mirror, before pulling off his boxers. Luke paused for a moment to look at his junk. Luke had no idea what the _normal_ size for a guy's junk was, but he was pretty sure that his was rather large compared to it. Luke was a part of the Royal family after all. Luke smiled, as it seemed his junk wanted to wake up and play. However Luke wasn't in the mood; and in a few seconds he began to put his pajama pants on, one leg at a time, Luke took his time putting the pants on; he was in no hurry to have pants on again so soon, but felt he had little choice in the matter.

After Luke was done changing, he jumped into his bed, and laid back onto it. Relaxing, Luke wasn't sure he'd fall asleep tonight, but he knew it'd be a long night either way.

It wasn't long, and Luke's junk started up again, awakening to the touch and feeling of the pajamas. For some reason, they felt nice against his skin tonight, and the temptation to submit to his junk's desire that night was unusually strong. Luke really didn't want to, not with Guy's fate so uncertain, but apparently his junk didn't care about that. Luke turned over on his bed, trying to ignore it, with little success, as little by little, his junk was growing harder, and harder, making it harder to resist it as blood pumped into it, and hormones began taking over Luke's mind.

Luke heard something strange outside his window, and sat up. Luke was about to get up and look out, but quickly realized that his junk was hard enough to make it obvious through his Pjs. So Luke spent a few seconds trying to adjust himself so that it wouldn't show, once succeeding in this, Luke looked at the window. It was probably just an animal, or a guard, or something, after all, no one but Guy walked around in that area, or used that window to get into his room, and Luke really didn't want to stand up, and risk having his junk be completely obvious. After all, if someone was out there, it would be embarrassing, it's not like the window stopped at his stomach or something. A person could almost see Luke's knees through that window if he stood there.

Again, Luke's hormones were taking over his mind, and Luke started thinking about what if it was Guy, well in that case Luke would love to be at that window, with his junk so obviously hard. Luke began to imagine what would happen if he did that, and the ideas, as well as the pictures going through his mind, made his junk even harder, as he sat there and waited. Luke shook his head, and tried to calm himself down. The last thing that Luke should be doing right now is thinking about sex, in any form. Despite that it was fully dark outside, and only the full moon gave any light in his room; meaning that most everyone was asleep by now, and it was safe for Luke to play with himself in any way he wanted to. Luke didn't want to do it tonight, though as a teen his age, he did play with himself every night before sleeping, maybe that was why Luke's junk was pushing for it so much, because it's become part of his normal nightly ritual to pleasure himself. To work himself over, rubbing up and down…

Again Luke shook his head. "I can't start thinking about that!" "Thinking about what?" Upon hearing this, Luke looked right up, he knew that voice, it was a voice Luke would never forget, it was the sweet sound of his favorite blonde servant coming to visit him. It was Guy's voice.

"G-Guy! It's you! Are you okay?" Guy quickly covered Luke's mouth with his hand. "Shh… No one knows I'm here, remember? When I use the window, that means no one knows I'm here." Luke nodded his head, just happy to see Guy. "And yes, I'm fine. Natalia got me off the hook with your father; however he posted more guards outside your door to keep us apart." Guy was whispering to Luke, trying not to let anyone outside of Luke's room hear him.

Guy moved his left hand upwards to touch Luke's hair, but rubbed against Luke's junk by mistake, making Guy blush. "I'm sorry I didn't mean!" Luke grabbed Guy's hand, and placed it firmly on his own junk. Guy was blushing deeply, he could feel Luke's junk through his Pjs with ease, Guy could feel that Luke was hard, and very excited in that area. It made Guy's own junk begin to wake up.

Luke moaned softly through Guy's hand on his mouth, it felt soooo good to have Guy's hand touching him there. The heat from Guy's hand alone was giving Luke pleasure from it. Luke's Hormones were at the boiling point and he couldn't take it anymore. As for Guy, well it seems he entered the room at just the right time.

To make the hint even stronger to Guy, Luke took Guy's hand again, and shoved it into his Pj's, putting Guy's bare hand on Luke's junk, with no clothing in-between the two. This action caused Luke to moan a little louder this time, and made Guy feel very hot, as his own hormones were talking over his mind too.

"L-Luke, if someone hears us doing this!" Guy tried to whisper out, but the feeling of Luke's junk, as well as his own pressing against his pants, made it hard to do so. Luke pulled Guy's hand from his mouth. "I don't really care right now Guy…" Luke said a moment before locking lips with Guy. Their tongues dancing around inside of Guy's mouth. Luke had hit his braking point the moment Guy entered his room, and it was this kiss that made Guy reach his own.

Guy moved his arms to remove his shirt, and broke the kiss long enough to do so. Guy then climbed onto Luke's bed, and on top of him, with his right knee in-between Luke's legs, and his lips close to Luke's. Luke was breathing heavy, waiting for Guy to make the next move. Guy kicked off his boots next and removed his socks, so that both he and Luke only had pants left on. After, Guy locked lips with Luke again, pulling in close to Luke, so close that their chests were touching. It felt wonderful for both of them, they both had soft skin, and their bodies together felt so warm on each other. On a night were it was just a little chilly out like tonight, it felt really good.

Their tongues were rubbing against one another, searching out each other's mouth, feeling every bit of it that they could, learning what it felt like to kiss this deeply, and with this much passion in them.

Luke's Junk was getting as hard as it could get, and his Pj's were slowly getting lower and lower on him while they kissed, before too long, Luke's junk slipped out into the open, and his member touched Guy's stomach. Luke moaned into Guy's mouth as he felt it happen, and Guy broke the kiss to see for himself.

"Wow Luke, your shaft is quite large." Guy said while smiling, and while grabbing onto Luke's Shaft with his right hand. Luke let out another moan at the feeling of Guy's hand, his hand felt so soft, so warm, and was firmly holding Luke's shaft, the pleasure from this move was more than Luke was used to, and some sperm squirted out of his junk. Guy noticed it, and licked his lips. "My my, what do we have here?" Guys said while using his left index finger to lightly touch Luke's member, slowly and lightly rubbing it, causing Luke to leak more sperm onto Guy's hand. After a minute of this, Guy brought his left hand up to his mouth, and licked his finger clean, tasting very carefully what Luke's sperm was like. Its texture was unlike anything Guy had before; the taste was salty yet sweet. Guy loved it, the feel, the taste; he looked at Luke's face, which was red and breathing hard from the feeling.

Guy giggled looking at Luke's face. "First time it's felt this good huh?" Luke looked at Guy's face. "Oh shut up!" This made Guy laugh out loud at Luke, and Luke blushed more at his reaction.

With the hand that was still firmly holding Luke's shaft, Guy slowly began to move up and down Luke's shaft, making him moan in pleasure, and after a few moments of this, Guy leaned in, kissing Luke a little below his belly button. After, Guy moved his face more towards Luke's member, where he lightly sniffed it, then licked his lips. "Smells good, I think I'll have a taste." Guy said a moment before lightly kissing Luke's member, causing Luke to moan more in pleasure before having a chance to respond to it.

Guy lightly licked Luke's member next, followed by taking it into his mouth. Luke shoot out more sperm right into Guy's mouth, and Guy loved it as he slowly went down Luke's shaft with his mouth, moving his hand lower on Luke's junk as well, until the point all of Luke's shaft was in Guy's mouth, and Guy's hand was holding Luke's balls, softly playing with them. This pleasure for Luke was ever greater, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, and let out a loud moan. Guy seemed to start bobbing his head up and down lightly in response to Luke's moan, causing even more noise out of the red head who was loving every single last second of this.

A little at a time, Guy picked up the speed, and Luke sat up, placing his hands on Guy's shoulders for support, Luke was moaning as loud as his body could, and his hips were moving against his will, trusting into Guy's mouth, and back out. It wasn't long after that Luke gave one last deep thrust, and loud moan, releasing a load of sperm into Guy's mouth. Luke had climaxed, and it felt great to let it go in Guy's mouth like that. Guy pulled his head up and looked Luke in the eye, Guy was just starting, but it was more than Luke's body was used too. Luke leaned in to try and kiss Guy, and Guy swallowed Luke's sperm to prepare for it. But before their lips could connect in such sweet beauty again, Luke fell backwards onto his bed, and passed out asleep.

"Damn, I didn't even get a chance to pleasure myself, oh well. Maybe I did do more then he's used too, of course his body would react like this to something with this much pleasure if he hasn't felt it before. Oh well, I'll just have to be more careful next time." With that, Guy gently kissed Luke on the forehead, and placed him into his bed carefully, making it look like Luke fell asleep like normal. Even taking care to clean up the last bit of Luke's sperm from his junk, (using his tongue of course), and then putting Luke's junk back into his Pajama pants. "Good night Luke, I'm going to get out of here before someone realizes anything. Sweet dreams." Guy smiled, and jumped out the window.


End file.
